


The Countdown

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, pure fluff, some new years fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is at a New Year's Eve party. And certainly not in love with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic I wrote for New Years on my tumblr, but forgot to post here. Updates on SGTMY are coming soon, but for the time being have some late new years eve fic and and don't hate me too much. (and as for the title and summary, I don't even know just bear with me on this one)

This was not supposed to happen.

Angels cannot fall in love. It is not in their nature, they are not capable of loving anyone but their brothers and sisters, and the Father. Love is a weakness, and loving something so imperfect as a human… it’s unnatural.

So Castiel does not love Dean.

The human is dear to Castiel, that much is obvious. And Castiel is confident Dean feels the same way, despite all of Castiel’s failings and the mistakes he has made. But they are friends. Dean thinks of Castiel as his brother, nothing more.

Occasionally Castiel will feel… different around Dean. Like when he smiles, true, genuine smiles of pure joy, Castiel swears he has never seen anything so holy. When he takes Castiel out for a drive, even though he knows very well Castiel could get to the destination in the blink of an eye; but Castiel has learned that it is not about getting somewhere, it’s about going there together, enjoying a comfortable silence. Sometimes, when they are alone, and he looks into Dean’s eyes and sees something so pure and wonderful, Castiel feels something like love.

But he is new to emotions, and friendship, so he suspects this is normal. These feelings are of friendship, of camaraderie, nothing more.

And there are times… times like when Dean threw them both to the ground and laid on top of him, so as to hide from a horde of demons behind some vegetation, and placed a finger to his lips, warm and rough and so  _Dean_. Those are the times Castiel feels something foreign inside himself, something in both his grace and his vessel. Something like fire, a deep abyss of flames smouldering and licking out at him.

He does not know how to explain those times, but he kind-of likes them.

He feels that foreign fire tonight. Their latest demon was inhabiting the body of a member of high society, and therefore it was imperative Sam acquire invitations to a New Years Eve party. Or, Sam claimed it to be imperative, but Dean seems to have his doubts. Nevertheless, they are attending a celebration of the passing of another year, which Castiel finds amusing; a year does not start on a certain date, it is a way of measuring time, not defining it, but he goes along with it to please Sam.

They are all dressed nicer than they ever have before, black suits and strange ties and Castiel understands nothing of clothing, but Dean made a little breathless groaning noise upon seeing him and his apparel tonight, and according to Sam that means he approves.

Dean’s own outfit is why Castiel can feel that fire, that sensation he can’t quite name. Dean is a very aesthetically pleasing human, that much Castiel knows, and this seems to have increased with the change of clothing. It’s very strange.

They apprehended and exorcized the demon, and now they are apparently expected by Sam to ‘stick around’ and ‘enjoy yourselves’ which Castiel quite frankly is finding impossible at the moment as the music of the party - electronic and screeching - assaults his ears and various women continue to approach him and stroke his arms and blink too often for him to be comfortable.  

“Not having fun?” Dean smirks, placing a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. 

“I do not see the point in this ‘ball dropping’, what does it have to do with the beginning of January?”

“Uh…” Dean looks at the huge television in the living room that is showing some woman dancing around in an impractical dress and holding an amplification stick. “I have honestly no idea.”

“I don’t understand this holiday.”

Dean smiles at him, and Castiel feels himself relax a little. “Dude, it’s just…. it’s about bringing in a new year. Doing new things, taking chances, trying to better your life. A fresh start.”

That Castiel can understand. “Like what you and Sam gave to me.”

Dean looks down, he seems uncomfortable, even nervous, and Castiel wonders what has happened. Perhaps a woman rejected his advances. “Yeah, like that. Listen, Cas-“

“EVERYONE IT’S STARTING!!! 59!” A woman shouts, and soon almost all of the guests are shouting numbers going in reverse chronological order.

“Dean? Is this a curse?” Castiel turns his head around the room, trying to find the witch casting the spell. “Could this be the work of demonic influences?”

Dean barks out a laugh and smiles at Castiel with fondness in his eyes. “Everyone’s counting down the minutes to New Years, Cas. It’s a tradition.”

“40!”

“Does something happen when they reach the end?”

Dean blushes. “Well, yeah, you’re supposed to-“

“32!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you, what is the custom here?”

Dean doesn’t respond, just looks at Castiel, and he can sense him struggling to decide something. “Well, you usually-“

“19!”

“On New Year’s Eve you’re suppose to, well, you know, ki-” Dean blushes again and doesn’t finish.

Kill? Castiel was not aware such barbaric traditions still existed. “Dean I don’t understand-“

“11!”

“Cas, listen, I just wante- dammit, this is even harder than I thought.”

“6!”

“I don’t understan-“

“5!”

“Cas I-“

“4!”

“Dean?”

“3!”

“You know what? Screw this.”

And Castiel never hears or sees what happens when they reach ‘0’ because suddenly Dean’s hands pull him in by the collars of his coat and then Dean’s mouth is on his and they’re kissing, and it’s nervous and sudden and their teeth clack together and everything else in the world is thrown into the background.

Castiel can only feel Dean’s lips, soft and warm, and his hands move of their own accord around Dean’s neck and he kisses him back, not like he kissed Meg, but full of love and recklessness and the feeling that something that should always have been there is finally falling into place.

Dean runs his hands up and down Castiel’s arms and he feels that same fire, that same warmth, pooling inside his very essence and he chases it, kissing Dean harder and searching for paradise in his lips. Dean groans slightly into Castiel’s mouth and his grace practically  _purrs_  with contentment.

This was not supposed to happen; angels cannot fall in love.

Castiel does so anyway.


End file.
